UNA DEDICATORIA EN FACEBOOK:
by creppylover
Summary: Cartman se sentia un poco inspirado hoy, y que mejor forma que poner una cursileria en facebook para su novia? Todos lo felicitan pero hay algunos que manchan su cursileria con comentarios no apropiados para niñitos... Lean y averiguen. UN PESIMO SUMMARY... (WendyxCartman) (CANDY) menciones de ... (CREEK) (STYLE) (DIP) (BUNNY) Y... NO SE CUAL OTRAS.


**Hola. Soy nueva en hacer fics de South Park. Amo SP desde que tenia ... 10 años, pero a quien le importa cuando emepce a verlo?**

**Este fic no es mio. Tome la idea de un fic de los jóvenes titanes llamado FACEBOOK... solo agrege unas cosas.**

**Otra cosa... No me se los apellidos de algunos personajes, los que vean que no tienen su apellido díganme en sus reviews cuales son.**

**Se los apellidos de Bebe, Timmy y Jimmy pero no estaba muy segura y me daba flojera buscar XDD...asi que los deje en blanco.**

**ASI QUE...**

_OK. LEGO! A LEER_

* * *

><p>Cartman estaba sentado en el comedor de su casa, frente al computador, pasando las fotos que se había tomado en el día. Y qué mejor idea que subirlas a Facebook. Wendy iba a asesinarlo, pero no importaba, las fotos eran hermosas, las subiría a Facebook sí o sí. Eran un total de 156 fotos. Todas de él y Wendy. Durante el día habían salido al parque y a él se le había ocurrido llevar su cámara. Al principio le costó hacer que Wendy se soltara, por que a ella no le gustaba sacarse fotos. Decía que salía mal en todas, pero Cartman no lo entendía, por que para él, Wendy era la chica más hermosa de todo el mundo en todas las fotos que se habían sacado.<p>

Listo. Las subió. Encontró una especial, la más bonita, y decidió ponerla de perfil. Aun más que eso, incluso, estaba poco inspirado, escribió una dedicatoria al pie de página. Y la publicó. Vio las personas que estaban conectadas. Había varios de los chicos y Wendy, en su habitación, también… estaba ansioso por ver lo que le decía. La foto era así:

Salían él, sentado en el césped, mirando hacia arriba, y Wendy estaba sentada en una banca, mirando hacia abajo, con sus ojos paralelos a los de Cartman y los dos tenían esa estúpida sonrisa de enamorados, y sus rostros a escasos centímetros… mirando con más detalles, Cartman salía con esos dientes medio blancos y curvados en esa cautivante y malevola y siniestra sonrisa y sus ojos, tenían una expresión nunca antes vista. Sus ojos mostraban una felicidad y una paz que jamás nadie había presenciado, sus ojos emanaban… amor. Y la miraba a ella. Esa hermosa y celestial mirada llena de amor, iba dirigida hacia Wendy, que correspondía sin ser menos con una mirada igualmente melosa. La dedicatoria de más abajo decía:

**_WENDYXITAH xD:_**

_Sabes muy bien que odio las cosas cursis y tontas y rosadas…pero haré la excepción porque me siento muy pinche inspirado hoy. Así que me debes un millón de favores por esta cursilería que diré frente a un millón de personas._

_Ok…Wendy… sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón_

_No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero_

_Siempre que estoy contigo es el mejor momento de mi vida_

_No podría estar con nadie más que tú_

_Por que en este mundo no existe otra chica _  
><em>de cabello y ojos asombrosos<em>

_Con un temperamento explosivo y que sepa mucho sobre política… Aunque tu política sea mala, digo, ¿quien quiere pelear en contra del cáncer de mamá? Que estupidez, hay cosas más importantes que el cáncer, por ejemplo, yo seré el próximo Hilter … Ok… Aurrine el momento…_

_Eres divertida, linda, creativa y eres chistosa al comer una simple hamburguesa xD jajajajajajajaja_

_Por todo eso y mucho mas, te amo._

_Y por eso pongo esta foto de perfil_

_Por que esta foto significa mucho para mí_

_Y por que quiero que todo el mundo_

_Sepa lo mucho que te amo._

_Las palabras no son suficientes._

_Te amo, te amo y te amooo!….. Perra…._

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 DÍAS DESPUÉS…<em>**

_A Eric Carrman, Tweek Tweak, Wendy Testaburger, Phillip Pirrup y otras 23 personas más les gusta esto._

_Ver los 149 comentarios_

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Tenías que arruinarlo todo mencionando lo de la hamburguesa y perra,cierto? ¬¬**

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Bebe)_

**Eric Cartman:**

**Tenías que comentar y fijarte unicamente en esa parte, cierto? ¬¬**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Tontoo no me fije solo en esa parte, para que sepas, la leí toda**

**Eric Carrman:**

**Entonces coméntala ¬¬**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Aaahhh,que quieres que diga?… Eric, sabes que no soy nada buena en estas cosas :S además, estas en la misma casa que yo**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Pues entonces ven y dime que piensas!**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Me da vergüenza :$**

_A 1 persona le gusta esto (Eric Cartman)_

**Eric Cartman:**

**Entonces yo ire contigo**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Nooooo! :$**

**Kenny Mccromick :**

**Alguien tendrá sexo esta noche!**

**_A 12 personas les gusta esto_**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Obvioo no creas que lo hice para no recibir nada a cambio xDDD**

**Kenny Mccromick:**

**Dale duro tigre! ;)**

**_A 15 personas les gusta esto_**

**Eric Cartman:**

**por supuesto!**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**KENNETH MCROMICK , ERES UN IDIOTA!**

**_A 7 personas les gusta esto_**

**Shelly Marsh:**

**Estoy de acuerdo**

**Kenny Mcromick:**

**Pq? Sabes que es la verdad jejeje**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**PARA QUE LO SEPAS NO TENDREMOS XXXX ESTA NOCHE**

**Kenny Mccromick:**

**Dime eso mañana en la mañana jejejeje**

**_A 5 personas les gusta esto_**

**Bebe:**

**Como Wendy no te lo dijo, yo te lo digo,**

**ERIC ERES UN TIERNOO! (L) Wendy, si fuera mi novio…no puedo creer que dije eso…Ugh…**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Hey! Que tengo de malo!?**

**Kenny Mccromick:**

**…a sacudir la cama xD JAJAJAJAJA**

**Kyle Brovfolsky :**

**Quieres dejar de arruinar fotos tan hermosas como esta con tus comentarios sexuales? ¬¬**

**Kenny Mcromick:**

**DIME QUE NO ESTABAS PENSANDO EN ESO ¬¬**

**Kyle Brovfolsky:**

**Jajajajajajaja no**

**Token Black:**

**Nadie te cree Kyle jajajaja xD**

**Damien Thorn:**

**Si,si,si. Mucho amor y blah blah blah… Me dan asco…pero felicidades…**

**_A 4 personas les gusta esto_**

**Phillip Pirrup:**

**Al igual que Damien,estoy muy feliz de que nuestros queridos amigos por fin hayan encontrado el verdadero amor**

**_A 14 personas les gusta esto_**

**Kenny Mcromick :**

**A Damien solo le alegra por que ahora no es el único que tiene pareja en "nuestra fraternidad" y ya no es el único al que podemos molestar XD**

**Damien Thorn:**

**Claro que no, idiota,además tu también tienes novio, así que no me andes renegando pobretón!**

**Kenny Mccromick:**

**No metas a Butters en esto, sabes que el pobre fue castigado sin facebook por 1 mes por no recojer su cuarto. Ademas...¿Quieres que te recuerde la foto tuya vestido de marinerito que tu papi te tomo DAMIII? :3**

**Damien Thorn: **

**Vete a la mierda Kenny**

**Kenny Mccromick:**

**Me puedes acompañar? No quiero ir solito**

**_A 2 personas les gusta esto_**

**Christopher ¨El Topo¨:**

**Tas bien, pero bien pendejo Kenny XDDD**

**"papi Clyde":**

**FRATERNIDAD? ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE OCURRIÓ? OH VIEJO XDDDDD**

**Damien Thorn:**

**"Papi Clyde"? es en serio? No se si es peor lo de la fraternidad o lo de papi Clyde ¬¬**

**A 17 personas les gusta esto**

**Token Black:**

**Voto por papi Carl (-.-)/**

**"Papi Clyde":**

**Viejoo se supone que me apoyes! :(**

**Token Black:**

**Lo siento pero en este caso no podria apoyarte xD. Wendy y Cartman, los felicito, sabía que había algo entre ustedes dos**

**Stan Marsh:**

**Me alegro de que por fin sean novios, sabes algo Wendy? Todos siempre supimos que te gustaba Cartman aun que siempre lo negaras jajajajaja xD**

**A 16 personas les gusta esto**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Al igual que tu con Kyle :3**

**(a 2 personas le gusta esto)**

**Stan Marsh:**

**¡Wendy!**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**XD Vamos Stan lo nuestro no había funcionado!**

**Kenny Mccromick:**

**Hasta ahora te das cuenta? XD**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Cállate!**

**Stan Marsh:**

**Por esta clase de comentarios es que no uso Facebook.**

**Craig Tucker:**

**Entonces que haces aquí si ya no lo usas?**

**Stan Marsh:**

**… … … Ehhh…..**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Aun que siempre lo niegue, esta loca por mi, desde la primera vez que me vio**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Quee? Por favor, no estoy loca por ti**

**Eric Cartman:**

**JAJAJAJAJA CADA VEZ QUE DIGAS ESO, RECUERDA LO QUE HICIMOS ANOCHE. XDD… JEJEJE**

**Kenny Mcromick:**

**AJAAA! ASÍ QUE PAPI KENNY TENÍA RAZÓN JAJAJAJAJAJA LO SABÍA!**

**Papi Clyde:**

**Viejo no robes mi nombre :(**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Ya lo hicee :P**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**NO HICIMOS NADA ANOCHE, ERIC CARTMAN, DI QUE ES MENTIRA, AHORAA!**

**Eric Cartman:**

**No era eso lo que gritabas anochee jajajajajaja ¬w¬**

**A 13 personas les gusta esto**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**QUE GRITE QUEE?**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Uuuiiii, tendre que ir por palomitas de maíz jajaja**

**A 1 persona le gusta esto**

**Token Black:**

**Te apoyo, Kenny xD**

**Bebe :**

**Wendy, en verdad lo hicieron? :S exijo que me cuentes TODO AHORA!**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**NO HICIMOS NADA! /**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Eso no fue lo que gritaste anochee jajajaja**

**A 1 persona le gusta esto**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**TU NI SIQUIERA ESTUVISTE ANOCHE COMO PUEDES SABER LO QUE GRITE!?**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Pero Wendy, yo estuve allí, lo recuerdas? Hicimos un trio jejeje**

**Tweek Tweak:**

**Ashhdh Que es un trío?**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Ahh… pregúntale a Craig jajaja**

**Craig Tucker:**

**HEY! IDIOTAAA .|.**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Si quieres puedo ir a su casa, y con mucho gusto entre los dos podemos MOSTRARLE lo que es un trío a Tweek, no tengo ningún problema en ayudar, que dices Craig? xD**

**Craig Tucker:**

**Digo, que si tocas a mi novio, eres hombre muerto .|.**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Uuuiii que miedo, estoy temblando**

**Tweek Tweak:**

**Kenny. Quiero que me enseñes que es un trío, por que Craig no gah! quiere decírmelo**

**"papi Kenny"**

**JAJAJA CON GUSTO PRECIOSO! XD**

**Craig Tucker:**

**NO TE ATREVAS, MCROMICK!**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Y si el me busca que quieres que haga?**

**Craig Tucker:**

**No te buscara por que por TU CULPA yo tendre que explicárselo… ahora hablando en serio, de verdad lo hicieron? Y CON KENNY?**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**NOOOOo!NOOOOOO! NOOOO HICIMOS NADAAAAAAA! ES MENTIRAAAAA**

**JAMÁS HARÍA UN TRIO CON KENNY!**

**"papi Kenny" m:**

**Demasiado tarde… JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD**

**A 1 persona le gusta esto**

**Eric Cartman:**

**XDDDDD**

**Wendy Testaburger :**

**HOMBRES! ¬¬**

**A Infinito personas les gusta esto**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Aaayy a todas las chicas les gusta tu comentario**

**Wendy Testaburger :**

**Por que es verdad**

**Nicole:**

**Bueno… dejando a un lado si tuvieron o no relaciones anoche, creo que es maravilloso que Eric al fin haya encontrado a alguien con quien quiera estar y con quien haya durado mas de un mes xD algo me dice que estaban destinados a estar juntos**

**Timmy:**

**TIMMY!**

**A 856 personas les gusta esto**

**Kyle Brovofslky:**

**Yo también me alegro de que por fin tengas novia Cartman ¬¬ tanto coqueteo con todas las chicas que ni te pelaban…ya me estaba pareciendo que serías un mujeriego culinario de por vida**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Y LO SIGUE SIENDO ¬¬**

**Kyle Brofolsky:**

**En serioo? Bueno… hay gente que no cambia xD pues entonces me alegro de que hayas encontrado a una chica que te aguante jajajajajajajaja**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Tu cállate judío de mierda!¬¬**

**Kyle Brovlofski:**

**Es la verdad…y tu cállate Culon!**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Mejor ve y chupasela a tu novio,judío marica!**

**Kyle Brovfolsky :**

**No metas a Stan en esto, culon!**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Que soy de huesos fuertes,carajo,admitelo!**

**Kyle Brovfolsky:**

**JAMÁS LO ACEPTARE ya que no es verdad.**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Que no soy gordo! Que se muera Kenny si no es cierto!**

**"Papi Kenny":**

**Viejo, acabo de llegar del puto infierno por ser sido atropellado por un pavo real, así que no me metan en esto…**

**Red:**

**Esta foto es preciosa me encantó, los dos salen muy bien también me alegro de que por fin estén saliendo**

**Jimmy:**

**Enhorabuena, Cartman**

**A 1 persona le gusta esto**

**Liane Cartman:**

**Vaya Eric,jamás pensé que pudieras escribir cosas tan tiernas como esa, esa chica es muy afortunada, me cuidas a mi sobrino, Wendy**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Lo haré**

**Trent Boyett:**

**Así que por fin maduraste, ya era hora…**

**A 3 personas les gusta esto**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Cartman? Madurar? AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA SÍ CLAROO**

**Eric Cartman:**

**¬¬ por lo menos soy mas maduro que TÚ**

**Craig Tucker:**  
><strong>eso CASI es cierto<strong>

**Ike Brovfolsky:**

**Igual…**

**Nicole:**

**Me robaron las palabras de la boca**

**Butters Scotch:**

**Kenny es un poco inmaduro..**

**¨Papi Kenny¨:**

**BUTTERS! Que no te habian castigado?**

**Butters Scotch:**

**Lo siento, todos comentaban en tu ser el inmaduro, yo solo queria ser popular... y mis padres no estan en casa asi que me conecte por un rato.**

**¨Papi Kenny¨:**

**Ire ahora mismo a tu casa a jugar...si sabes a lo que me refiero 7w7**

**Kevin Mccromick:**

**Y por esas razones TU eres mas inmaduro hermanito!**

**Phillip "Pip" Pirrup:**

**Apuesto a que Eric es más maduro que Kenny y Clyde Combinados**

**Bebe:**

**No podría CASI estar más de acuerdo con ustedes…**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**No estaría tan segura si fuera tú… ¬¬**

**Kyle Brovfolsky:**

**Lo mismo digo Wendy**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Chupate esa Kenny!**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**TUU CALLATE CRAIG!**

**Craig Tucker :**

**POR QUE YOOOOO!?,NO FUI EL UNICO QUE APOYO A CARTMAN PENDEJO!**

**papi Kenny":**

**Por que no me dejaste hacer un trio con tu novio :(**

**Craig Tucker:**

**NI MUERTO, MCCORMICK!**

**"papi Clyde":**

**En serio viejo, devuélveme mi nombre :C**

**"papi Kenny"**

**NNNOOOO :P**

**Eric Cartman:**

**No sé si se dan cuenta de que esta foto era especial e incluso le hice una dedicatoria a mi novia y ustedes la están arruinando con sus comentarios, SABIAN QUE EXISTE EL CHAT DE FACEBOOK?**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Tú también comentaste asi que mejor no digas nada ¬¬**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Yo no fui quien empezó a bombardear la foto con comentarios sexuales, idiota ¬¬**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Solo por que te molesta, comentaré xD**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Hola**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Uhhhh que me dejan en visto xD**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Cartmaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**No me ignoreeeeeeeeees**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Cielitoooooooo xD**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Holaaaaaaaa**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Giagiyhdsagaubteuugbhdsafg**

**"papi Kenny"l:**

**GHSGJSKHGUYSDHGYUGHJG**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**++hjhuiaeDGDGDGDFY**

**Eric Cartman:**

**QUIERES DEJAR DE COMENTAR? ME ESTAS LLENANDO DE NOTIFICACIONES IMBECIL XDD**

**"papi Kenny"**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**HJGSSDHJHGHJGHJGHJZGKSJKFGHFG**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**DETENTEEEEE! TODO ESTE RATO HE PENSADO QUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE Y CUANDO VOY A VER, SON COMENTARIOS TUYOS, IMBECIL**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Que mas importante que MIS comentarios? :S**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**AAAHHH! Solo deja de comentar, quieres?**

**"papi Kenny"**

**No quiero xD**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Kenny, voy a denunciarte**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Si claro DREW…**

**Eric Cartman:**

**Es en serio ¬¬***

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Si él no lo hace, yo lo haré**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**Si claroooo ajajajaja**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Hooolaaaaaa**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**GFDSGDSGDSYHHJTDK**

**"papi Kenny"**

**TDUKUJRTHRSJSJYKYTK**

**"papi Kenny" :**

**VIEJOOO DE VERDAD ME DENUNCIARON**

**Eric Cartman :**

**En serio? Yo no lo dije de verdad, no te denuncie… Me daba flojera.**

**"papi Kenny"**

**entonces fue Wendy :(**

**Wendy Testaburger:**

**Me habría encantado, pero yo NO lo hice…**

**"papi Kenny":**

**Entonces quien fue? Están amenazando con cerrar mi Facebook**

**"papi Clyde" :**

**ESO TE PASA POR ROBAR MI NOMBRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**FIN**

**FIN?**

**Karen Mccromick:**

**Tengo una pregunta…**

**Damien Thorn:**

**Que?**

**Karen Mccormick:**

**El segundo nombre de Eric es Drew?**

**Eric Cartman:**

**VETE AL INFIERNO KENNY!**

**FIN ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>(( Para que quede claro. El Fic lo tomé de otro Fic de los jóvenes titanes. Sólo agregue otras cosas))<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER, TODOS LOS CREDITOS AL QUE REALMENTE ESCRIBIO EL FIC EN LOS JOVENES TITANES.**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS Y LOS APELLIDOS DE YA SABEN QUIENES. ASI QUE... BAH BAH!**


End file.
